


Little Things

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 things John Sheridan does that drive Delenn nuts, that she's way too polite to ever mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



1\. His birthday fell right smack in the middle of the civil war blockade. They couldn't get replacement parts through, never mind fresh fruit. So it was a source of constant amazement to John how Delenn managed to procure an entire half-kilo of fresh, ripe, ready-to-eat plums.

Although perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned that he preferred the black ones to the red.

2\. He seems surprised every time she exhibits any interest in him whatsoever. She's not sure whether he has her on a pedestal, or has yet to think of her as a female. Either way, she wonders if she's going to have to do something about it.

3\. He feeds David sweets whenever Delenn isn't looking, and then hands him over for her to deal with when he starts running around.

4\. He fusses over her like a nursemaid when she hits her fifth month, and doesn't stop until she gives birth. The hormones make it that much more difficult to not hit him over the head with something solid.

5\. Minbari beds are for one person only, and theirs is not. Instead, it is large, and flat, and entirely human, and she is understandly surprised when he slides an arm across her belly and pulls her close as he drifts off to sleep.

The first few months, she'd wait until she was sure he was asleep then carefully wriggle free.

The next few, she'd sometimes forget to move.

The last few, she held him as tightly as she possibly could and wondered how she'd ever be able to sleep alone again.

*

fin


End file.
